The present invention is directed to a connection unit for a pressure measuring cell according to the general class of the independent claim. Publication DE 10 2004 033 846 A1 makes known a valve comprising an integrated pressure sensor. A pressure sensor is integrated in a valve for controlling fluids, e.g., for brake systems of a motor vehicle, in order to measure the pressure of the fluid that is controlled by the valve. The pressure of the hydraulic fluid is transferred to the measuring diaphragm of the measuring cell via a bore hole in the pole core of the valve dome. Several through-bores are formed in a printed circuit board, through which the electrical contacts of the pressure sensor and/or the electrical part of the valve are guided.
A braking device comprising an integrated pressure sensor module is made known in DE 101 22 330 A1. It includes an assembled control device, in the case of which a first pluggable housing unit—which mainly encloses the electronic components on one or more component carriers—is plugged together via a block-shaped solid part to a first surface of the solid part in order to establish a magnetic and electrical connection, the solid part including magnetically actuated hydraulic valves for controlling brakes and hydraulic lines. Pressure sensors which are integrated in the assembled control device are provided for measuring the pressure in the hydraulic lines at suitable measuring points.